dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Saiyan Saga
The '''Dark Saiyan Saga '''is the first saga of Dragon Ball Final. It deals with the arrival of the Dark Saiyans on Earth, beginning with Ise. The saga is split up into three sub-arcs: Ise Arc, Dark Saiyan Arrival Arc, and Super Saiyan 4 Arc. Plot Ise Arc Goku and Vegeta are training on Beerus’ planet, when suddenly they sense a massive ki signature flying past them and approaching Earth. Whis allows them to leave, and the two fly towards it. Meanwhile, on Earth, Gohan, who sensed the ki signature, arrives at the spot where he last sensed it, and sees a Saiyan pod with a dark color scheme. The pod opens, and out steps Ise. Ise launches a ki blast at Gohan, but Gohan goes Super Saiyan and dodges it. Ise and Gohan take to the air, exchanging a flurry of rapid punches. During the exchange, Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2, hoping to gain an edge over Ise. However, he is still clearly outmatched, which causes him to use Unlock Potential in addition to Super Saiyan 2. At this point, Gohan is slightly outmatchng Ise, however Ise remarks that he is not using his full power and uses Devastation Blast on Gohan, launching him into a mountain and creating a cloud of smoke. Ise remarks how easy gohan was to defeat, however, the smoke clears and Ise sees Gohan in Super Saiyan 3. Ise and Gohan engage in another punch battle, in which Ise reveals his name to Gohan. Then, Ise punches Gohan in the stormach, causing him to go out of Super Saiyan 3 and fall to the ground. Ise approaches Gohan, prepared to finish him off with a Devastation Blast, when he is hit from behind by a Kamehameha. He turns around and sees Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta standing behind, him, and the three begin to fight. During the battle, despite the strength in numbers, Goku and Vegeta are still outmatched, forcing them to go Super Saiyan Blue. Even then, the combined might of a Kamehameha and Final Flash are not enough to defeat Ise, causing Goku to activate his Mastered Ultra Instinct. Vegeta then surprises Goku by entering Ultra Instinct -Sign-, claiming that he has not yet mastered it. Now armed with Ultra Instinct, Goku and Vegeta begin beating down Ise. However, Ise only grins, and shoots a beam that reverts Goku and Vegeta back to their base forms. Goku and Vegeta attempt to become Super Saiyan God, however cannot go further than Super Saiyan 3. Ise explains that the beam he shot removes god ki, the necessary requirement for transforming into Super Saiyan God and above, from Goku and Vegeta. Ise then explains he is a Saiyan and flies off, leaving Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan on the ground, wounded. Characters: Major characters: * Goku (Final) * Vegeta (Final) * Gohan (Final) * Ise Battles featured: * Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Unlock Potential/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Ise * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Mastered Ultra Instinct) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Ise